Part 1 of Rose's Romantic Change
by Cheesey247
Summary: This story is just where a girl cha.........Well, I won't tell you anything, you'll just have to read it, kk? FYI: Toko is her Diary!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Toko,

Tommorrow is my Birthday and I hope it's everything I want it to be, and between you and me, I'm going to wish for something that'll never come true but I'm going to wish for it anyway. It kinda sucks that I have school on my Birthday though. I just can't wait till my party! It'll be awesome and I heard my mom got me a stuffed Lopmon toy! Lopmon is my favorite kind of Digimon! I also heard she got me a Detector! This Birthday will be the best!

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Next day came. Rose just sat in school looking at the clock and waited for that last bell to ring.

"Please ring you stupid bell," she'd say under her breathe.

_BBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!_

"YES! School is OUT!" Rose ran to her locker and packed up her bag and she ran out the school, went into the bus and sat in her regular spot. 3 seat on the right from the back.

As she got home she started to get undressed and dressed in her best perty clothes. She turned on her radio and switched her CD to MeatLoaf, Bat Ou Of Hell 1. As she danced and sang to her favorite song, Bat Out Of Hell, she heard her mother set up the presents on the table on the sother side of Rose's wall and she yelled "Keep it down, will ya?!"

Everyone started to come around 4:30 and Rose just got so excited. After they played games and everything, she got to open presents. As she opened her mothers presents she did get a stuffed Lopmon and detector.

"Okay, Everyone, Time to sing Happy Birthday! Now gather 'round." All Roses friends and familly stood around her and sang "Happy Birthday to you, you live in a shoe, you look like a monkey, and smell like one too!"

"Hey, do not," said Rose in a funny voice. Then, she closed her eyes and blew out the candels, saying in her head "I wish I could transform into a Lopmon! Please!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose slowly opened her eyes and she saw a light blue sky with clouds that looked like marshmallows above her.

"Where am I?" she rubbed her eyes with her wrist and she felt a fuz on her face so she sat up and when she put her hand up by her head she saw she didn't have a regular human hand, she had small black fingers and 1/4th of her arm was pink and the other 3/4ths was brown. Them she looked at her body adn she was a fat little thing that was pink and brown. She looked around for a lake or pond, or at least something she could see herself in.

"What the heck is going on!?" While she was running around she bumped into a Terriormon and she was eye level with it and she said "Where am I?"

"Silly, You're in the digital World, and are you looking for something?"

"WHAT!? The Digital World?! NO FREAKIN' WAY!!!!!!!!" Rose falls over and faints.

"AH! Uh,...Lopmon!?" The Terriormon was freaking out, he had no idea what to do.

After awhile Rose woke up in a very big room. It had Digimon walking around in it everywhere. There was a Bokomon hopping around bitting things and a Biyomon chasing it "Stop chewing on things!"

"Excuse me, but where the heck am I?"

"Oh, you're in the DigiREHAB center" The Biyomon said nicly. "Stop that you silly little Bokomon!"

"Oh great, I'm a furry pink and bro-...OH MY GOD!!!! I know what I am!" she quickly sat up in her bed and yelled "I'm a LOPMON!!!!! HOLY COW!!!!!!! This is AWESOME!!!!!!!"

**End of Part 1**


	2. Part 2 of Rose's Romantic Change

Dear Toko,

It's a day after my birthday and my wish came true! I'm a real Lopmon!!!!! The way I'm able to communicate with you is my Detector my mom got me. I also had my PDA next to the Lopmon toy I'm in now so I can got on the internet with it and look up all the cool things I learn and write them in my word pad! Well, I should get going to bed now, I don't want top keep up the baby Digimon so I'll write back tommorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Rose woke up and got out of bed quitely because she didn't want the babies to wake up. As she walked over to the window she saw two new Digimon. Her Detector spazzed and she quickly looked at it. It said the white one was a Bokomon and the yellow rabbit one was a Neemon. She then overheared a convo they were having because she now had a keen sense of sound.

"Hey Bokomon?"

"What is it now Neemon?"

"Why don't you wear awesome pants like me?"

"You idiot!" Bokomon grabbed the waist of the rabbit digimon's pants and snaped him with it.

"Ow! " whined Neemon.

The two walked up to the doors and walked in. Rose went and sat back down on her bed and grabbed her PDA.

Day 1

May 26, 2006

Today I saw 2 **NEW **Digimon. My Detector went off and I found out they were Bokomon and Neemon! I really liked the Neemon, he was a cute little rabbit, but so am I so I shouldn't be talking.

**END**

Rose turned off her PDA and then layed down back in bed. The Bokomon and Neemon walked in and yelled "Patamon, we're here!!!!"

"Excuse me," said a very confused Rose, "I'm nota Patamon, I'm a Lopmon."

"Oh! We're so sorry. I'm Bokomon and this is Neemon. NIce to meet you!"

"HI! I'm the all mighty Neemon! I am keeper of my pants."

Rose laughed and smiled at the two.

"Are you two looking for baby Digimon?"

"Yes, but Patamon is the one with my egg." Bokomon said looking from side-to-side. "Have you seen a Patamon?"

"No, I'll help you find one though."

"That would be great, Thankyou..."

"I'm Rose! Actually I'm a Lopmon but my names Rose."

Bokomon said "Oh, okay. Thankyou Rose."

The 3 of them went searching for the Patamon the Neemon and Bokomon were looking for. Rose kept looking in the rooms to see if it was in there.

"WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A small baby Digimon was crying and hoping down the halls. Rose's Detector started to spazz and she pressed a button and a small screen popped up. "Zerimon. The Fresh of Terriermon. Speacial Attack: **UNKNOWN!" **A womens voice said from out of the Detector.

"Get back here you little Zerimon." said a Lilithmon that was chasing aafter it. The Zerimon jumped into Rose's arms and cuddled under her ears. It stopped crying and her Detector started to glow again.

"What's going on!?" yelled Rose. "AH!!!!!!" It glew with a bright green-white light.

**End Of Part 2**


End file.
